Porte Bonheur
by Soma Kibi
Summary: Os/Shonen Ai/ Super Junior  Heechul a perdu son porte bonheur...


**Auteur**: Soma-Kibi

**Titre**: Porte Bonheur

**Genre**: Humour/Romance

Raiting: G

**Pairing:** SiChul/KangTeuk/RyeoMin

**Résumé**: Vous verrez XD

**Note:** Voici un autre de mes OS Super Junior^^ J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est un de mes premiers^^

_**Porte Bonheur**_

Alors que Leeteuk et Kangin regardaient tranquillement la télé, installés sur le canapé, leur tranquillité fut soudainement rompues par l'arrivée d'une tornade appelée Heechul.

« Désolé de vous interrompre ! »S'exclama l'intrus en commençant à vider la bibliothèque de tous les livres qu'elle contenait. Les deux autres se regardèrent d'un air plutôt sceptique. Ils avaient rarement vu leur ami comme ça, aussi anxieux.

« Euh…Heechul…on peut savoir ce que tu cherche comme ça ? »Lui demanda Kangin, légèrement irrité de voir le jeune homme mettre le salon sans dessus dessous.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, chose qui l'énerva.

« Hey ! Réponds-nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Heechul arrêta ses recherches quelques secondes pour regarder Kangin avant de soupirer en reprenant ce qu'il faisait.

« J'ai perdu quelque chose. »Dit-il d'une vois affligée

« Ca on s'en doute…mais c'est quoi ? Peut-être qu'on peut t'aider avant que tu ne transforme le salon en champ de bataille ? »Insista Kangin

Heechul l'ignora totalement avant de soupirer de désespoir en se redressant. Et là, sous le regard des deux autres, il quitta le salon d'un pas rapide.

« Bon sang mais elle est où ? »

Les deux autres le regardèrent sortirent, une expression de pure stupéfaction sur le visage.

« Attends…j'ai rêvé ou il nous a totalement ignorés là ? »S'exclama Kangin, choqué.  
>Leeteuk pouffa de rire à son expression et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Kangin.<p>

« Tu es parfaitement réveillé mon chou »Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, légèrement moqueur.

Pendant ce temps, après avoir quitté le salon, Heechul se rendit rapidement à la salle de bain. Il devait absolument la retrouver, c'était vraiment vital pour lui. Il en avait besoin plus que tout, sans elle il était perdu. Il soupira de désespoir avant de finalement ouvrir à la volée la porte de la salle de bain, sans se soucier du fait que la lumière était allumée.

« EEEEEEEEEEEH ! Non mais faut pas te gêner surtout ! »Hurla Kyuhyun, en caleçon et une brosse à dents à la main.

Heechul le regarda un instant et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oh mais ne t'en fait pas, je me gêne pas. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »Ricana-t-il en lui lançant un regard entendu à Kyuhyun.

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard en lui balançant son dentifrice à la figure.

« AIIIE ! Ca fait mal sale brute ! »

« Dégage je me lave ! »

« Ah…alors c'était toi l'odeur désagréable qu'on sent depuis ce matin ? »

Kyuhyun se retint de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Heechul ! Barre-toi avant que je te tue ! »Menaça-t-il, furieux.

Heechul soupira avant de finalement décider de capituler. Il fouillerait la pièce plus tard, tant pis. Il tenait quand même à sa vie. Il quitta finalement la salle de bain rapidement en évitant au passage le savon que Kyuhyun venait de balancer.

« Mais c'est que t'es dangereux en plus ! »Hurla-t-il avant de fermer la porte. Il ne voulait pas prendre plus de risques.

En tout cas il avait appris une chose…ne jamais embêter Kyuhyun pendant sa toilette au risque de se prendre des objets non identifiés sur le visage. Bon, tout ça ne l'avait pas aidé à retrouver son précieux bien. Il ne savait vraiment pas où il avait pu le mettre et ça le mettait vraiment en rogne. Il décida finalement d'aller fouiller toutes les chambres, au cas où il la trouverait. Il commença par la chambre que partageaient Eunhyuk et Donghae et grimaça en entrant dans la pièce. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'endroit était accueillant. Quelques chaussettes sales trainaient un peu partout, des caleçons, des tee-shirt. Un véritable capharnaüm. Il se demandait vraiment comment ils faisaient pour dormir là dedans. Leeteuk risquait de leur faire une syncope s'il entrait ici. Heechul soupira avant de commencer à fouiller partout, vidant les étagères, le bureau et défaisant le lit. Mais, il ne trouva rien. Il quitta donc la pièce rapidement pour aller ensuite dans la pièce suivant qui était la chambre de Yesung et Shindong. Celle-ci était bien différente de l'autre, impeccablement rangée et très propre. Les murs étaient tapissés de photos, principalement des photos de Yesung et Shindong en train de faire les pitres. Cela l'amusa beaucoup et il se sentit mal de devoir tout mettre en bazar. Mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Cependant, une nouvelle fois ses fouilles se révélèrent infructueuse. Il commençait vraiment à désespérer. Il fouilla toutes les chambres comme ça et il ne resta bientôt plus que celle de Ryeowook et Sungmin. Il ouvrit donc la porte dans le but de commencer ses fouilles mais se stoppa dans son élan. Il n'avait en effet pas prévu que ses deux amis seraient encore dans la chambre et encore moins dans cette…position. C'est-à-dire, Sungmin allongé sur le lit avec Ryeowook sur lui en train de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou, des petits rires s'échappant par moment de leurs bouches. Il sourit à ce spectacle attendrissant et ne résista pas à l'envie de les embêter un peu.

« Hum hum… »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui avant de devenir rouge tomate. Ryeowook fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de Sungmin, très gêné et il ne réussit qu'à tomber du lit dans un grand BOUM.

« Aiiiiiiie ! »Gémit-t-il

Aussitôt, Sungmin descendit du lit pour venir en aide à son amant blessé.

« Wookie, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui… »

Sungmin se tourna vers Heechul et le foudroya du regard.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? »

« Euh…rien je voulait juste fouiller dans votre chambre. »Leur dit-il innocemment.  
>« Heiiiiin ? »S'exclamèrent les deux autres.<p>

« Ben ouais, j'ai perdu quelque chose et je me disais que… »

Mais il ne put finir son explication.

« DEHORS ! »Hurlèrent les amoureux dans un bel ensemble.

Heechul décida de ne pas les contrarier et s'exécuta au pas de course. A ce rythme, il allait se mettre tous les membres du groupe à dos.

C'est donc totalement dépité qu'il retourna au salon, désespéré de ne pas avoir retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait tant. Kangin et Leeteuk furent très surpris de le voir si désespéré mais préférèrent ne rien dire. Ils furent bientôt rejoints au salon par Kyuhyun, Ryeowook et Sungmin qui lancèrent des regards noirs à Heechul alors que les autres étaient allés faire quelques courses. Ils ne rentrèrent que deux heures plus tard et furent très étonnés de voir l'ambiance qui régnait ici.

« Eh ben c'est quoi ces tronches ? On dirait que vous allez tous vous jeter d'un pont ! »Plaisanta Yesung

« Demande à Heechul, c'est lui qui nous saoule depuis ce matin ! »S'exclama Kyuhyun, de mauvaise humeur.

Il n'avait pas digérer le fait qu'Heechul soit venu le déranger pendant sa toilette.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? »Demanda Shindong en se laissant tomber par terre.

Heechul allait lui répondre mais une voix le coupa.

« Ah Heechul ! »

Heechul releva la tête et vit Siwon qui lui souriait en s'approchant de lui.

« Tiens, je crois que c'est à toi…tu l'avais oublié chez mes parents, il me l'ont rendu ce matin quand j'ai été les voir. » Dit-il en lui tendant quelque chose.

Heechul regarda l'objet en question et sauta sur ses pieds, une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage.

« Elle est là ! Merci Siwon ! J'ai cru l'avoir perdu, j'ai eu si peur ! »

Il sauta dans les bras de Siwon en criant des merci à tout va alors que les autres les regardaient, abasourdis. Mais ce n'était pas la scène devant eux qui les mettaient dans cet état.

« Attends Heechul, c'est une blague ? »S'exclama Kangin.

Heechul se tourna vers lui, l'air innocent.  
>« Ben quoi ? »<p>

« Tu nous as fait chier toute la matinée pour ça ? Pour une chaussette ? »Cria Kyuhyun.

Heechul lui fit un énorme sourire.

« EH ! Ce n'est pas une simple chaussette, c'est ma chaussette porte bonheur ! Elle est toujours dans mon sac, c'est elle qui me porte chance. »

Les autres le fixèrent d'un air totalement abasourdi alors que Siwon ricanait, Heechul tenant toujours son bras.

« Non mais je rêve ! Tu te fous de nous là ! C'est pour une saleté de chaussette que t'es venu nous saouler tout à l'heure ? »S'exclama Sungmin, contrarié.

Heechul regarda Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kangin et Ryeowook à tour de rôle et compris qu'i risquait fort d'avoir des ennuis. Il serra donc plus fort le bras de Siwon et commença à la tirer.

« Je crois qu'une retraite stratégique s'impose. »Murmura-t-il avant de quitter le salon en courant presque pour rejoindre sa chambre, entraînant Siwon avec lui.

« Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça ! »Hurla Kyuhyun

Mais Heechul l'ignora et referma sa porte.

« Il font tout un foin pour rien franchement. »

Siwon lui sourit, amusé.

« Te connaissant, je ne pense pas qu'ils exagèrent. Franchement Heechul, c'est qu'une chaussette tu sais alors… »

« Non ! Pas pour moi, c'est plus que ça… »

« Ah oui ? »

Heechul se rapprocha de Siwon et l'enlaça tendrement en souriant et en rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille.

« Oui…c'est grâce à elle que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. »

Siwon écarquilla les yeux.

« Hein ? »

« Oui, tu as oublié ? En faisant la lessive, Leeteuk l'avait mise par erreur dans ta chambre et tu l'as gardé pendant une semaine avant de me la rendre…et quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais mis autant de temps, tu m'as dit que c'est parce que tu voulais avoir quelque chose qui m'appartenait… »

Siwon eut un grand sourire à ce souvenir. C'était donc ça…

« Tu est vraiment idiot…mais je suppose que c'est ça que j'aime chez toi. »

Heechul ne répliqua pas mais embrassa finalement tendrement son petit ami.

« HEECHUL ! »Hurlèrent alors plusieurs voix, les forçant à se séparer.

Siwon regarda Heechul en fronçant les sourcils et celui-ci soupira.

« Oups…je crois que les autres ont vu leurs chambres…il serait plus prudent de fermer la porte à clé je crois… »


End file.
